The guardian angel
by I-LOVE-ONE-DIRECTION99
Summary: Max dies and becomes a guardian angel and has to protect Ella, her 'sister'. But it goes downhill very soon.
1. HOW!

**I don't own Maximum Ride…. Max, Fang, and Iggy are 17. Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Gazzy are 16.**

Fun. Exciting. That's how most people describe about having wings, but it is, so you are probaly wondering huh, what is she talking about? Well I'm talking about I have wings, it is fun and exciting, but there is a price. I am dead, I died in the hands of my boyfriend and my flock, but I saved their lives. Now I was given a second chance by God. But I am a guardian angel and I'm protecting my 'sister'. See she was in an crash and so she was in a coma and lost her memory so I was squished into their life to protect her. Now she thinks I'm her sister. My long blond hair is blowing in front of my blue eyes as I drive to my sisters school to pick her up. Being dead is okay, cause there is adventages. Finally I get to her school where she is talking to…wait that is Nudge! Nudge is one of the flock members, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel is talking to.

"Yo sis.I'm here!Does your friends need to be picked up or not, cause I could drop them off at their house?"I screamed and all the student body looked at me.

"Stop staring, all right! It's just a sister picking up a sister."I screamed at everybody.

"God you embarresed me, again!"Ella said harshly.

"I had to get your attetion."I said me explain.

"So Ella…how was school?"I asked.

"Good Max, why don't you go to school? That's Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Fang, Iggy…well that's their nicknames."Ella answered back. But when Ella said my name, the flock looked at me.

"I starting tomorrow..remember I just got home last night from touring around the world."I replied.

"Okay Maximum okay."Ella flock keeps staring at me.

"You know I hate the name Maximum now..it is because my past, I go by Max and that is my new and forever name."I replied. Airplanes came on and I started to sing along. I drove to downtown, to buy everyone some cofee. After that, I drove to the hell palce(the mall).

"Okay Ella, Angel, and Nudge go to anywhere in this mall and meet us at the food court in three hours."I told them. So I grabbed Iggys, Fangs, and Gazzys hands and dragged them to a quiet place real quick.

"Oh my god! You guys are so tall since I died!"I whisper yelled.

"Wait, how are you alive when you died right in front of us?"The boys asked.

"Well long story short, god gave me a second chance, but being alive is a price for me, I am a guardien angel for Ella, since the car crash."I explained. I walked in front of them and walked right into Ari.

"Little birdys has two friends?"Ari asked and three more came up holding nudge and Angel by their arms, but the one holding Ella is holding her by the throat, same with me, one just grabbed my arms. I jump backward, kick the easer that is holding me in the face and flipped him off the edge of the ledge on the fourth story and jumped toward Ella's grabbed him by the ear and took my pocket knife out and killed him and Ella fell to the floor unconissis(idk really how to spell). I jumped to Ari and knocked him to the floor.

"Ari, it sucks that you don't know that I'm Maximum Ride. Try to kill me and I still come back."I said in Ari's ear, then chocked him and the all the other easers died and the flock dropped to the floor and I crawl over to Ella. I pick her up and run down to the car put her in the back seat.

"Okay Fang you come with me, Iggy and the others fly to the and Gazzy tell the others what I told you three in the mall."I ordered and speed to the hostiptial. I picked her up and Fang ran inside to get the nurses to come out come out with a stretcher and I lay Ella on it.

"What happened?"One nurse asked.

"She was in a chock(idk how to spell) hold."I answered back and the nurses ran inside with Ella.

"Fang, can you please go park the car?"I asked getting my wallet, iphone, and ipod touch out of the car and put my wallet in my pocket and my iphone in my front pocket and my ipod touch in my back pocket. I called Ellas mom while walking into the waiting room.

"Hello Max."Ella's mom , Dr.M answered the homephone.

"Hi, um Ella is in the hostiptail right now, she was in a chock hold."I answered Dr.M and hang up, so she can get Jeb and come down. Fang and the rest of the flock came in and Angel and Nudge came over and hugged me. I hugged them back.

"Um, can I have a family member of Ella Marteniz?"The docter asked and I got up and walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Ella's sister, our mom and dad are coming."I said to Abby Darson.

"Okay, so Ella will have some bruises and is fine, but she would've died if you hadn't come over here. Would you like to see her?" She asked. I nodded and we walked to nine hundred ninety-nine on the tenth floor.

"Here we are, Ella 's room.I'll be back with your mom and dad."She said while walking out.I walked over to Ella and sat in the chair, grabbed her hand.

"Why did I not save you in time, so you wouldn't have to come to this place?"I asked minutes later I'm fast asleep but I'm talking to god. Ten minutes later I'm up talking to Dr.M and Jeb.

"I am going to drop Ella's friend off at their home and go home Dr.M."I said.

"Okay."Jeb replied. Dr .M was to busy cring.I walked over to the flock and grabbed my keys.

"Come guys, I am taking you to your house." I dropped them off, I toke the long way home.I was doing the speed limit until I was knocked out.

"What the fudge?"Was the last thing I said.I dreampt next time I wake up I'm in the damn place again. Dr .M, Jeb, Ella, and the flock are in this room. I sit up and look around.

"How long was I out?"I asked and everyone jumped and looked at me.

"Two months."Ella replied.

"Okay…I'm hungrey."I said.

"You broke your leg,arm, and a couple ribs."Mom said.

"What happened?"I asked.

"Well you where driving and a car crashed into you and your car spinned into a lightpost. They dimtermined that when the car crashed into you, you were knocked out."Dad replied.

Wow, I was in a car crash and got knock out. Wow. Two whole months of being knocked out. Wow. Well I want to take a nap.

"I'm taking a nap, night."I said.


	2. Hopital

A/N- This chapter is gonna be short…

. I WAS THINKING…..

"MAX!" I heard.

A/N- Told you.


	3. Death

A/N-Hi new chapter.

I once again died.  
>I failed my mission.<p>

Bye.

A/N- okay tell me what you think about Max dieing again. 5 reviews and I might update.

~ashley


End file.
